


【豆鹤】隔壁系的BKING放学总爱跟着我

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，星际校园设定
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	1. Chapter 1

又到了一年一度宇宙联邦银河系第一军校开学典礼的时候了，豆原一成站在礼堂后台有点紧张。他想抬手解开衬衫最上层扣的严严实实的扣子，但是转念一想又觉得有些失礼。最后他只好一次又一次地打开合上，合上打开地反复折腾手上的演讲稿。

“接下来有请银河系第一军校第101届新生代表，来自地球的机甲系新生，豆原一成同学代表全体学生致辞。”

豆原最后看了一眼手上已经被折磨的皱皱巴巴的演讲稿，随手揉成团塞进了裤兜。地球人在银河系里算不上什么强大的种族，而在宇宙联邦里就更没有什么地位了。但不管怎么样，豆原作为一个坚定的地球种族的维护者，他不能容许自己在今天的演讲出现一点差错。

“加油啊！豆原一成！”临上台前他还认真地给自己鼓了鼓气。

不过当他真的地走到台前时，就发现自己想多了。

宇宙历都翻过了2019年，星际空间跳跃都实现了，大多数学生们厌学和沙雕的本质却比钻石还不可被磨灭。豆原站在台上随便往下面一看，面前竖着模拟屏偷偷刷消息或者玩游戏看小视频的学生简直数不胜数。

所以这样看来，在人群中站在中间靠后的一位黑发小卷毛学生就显得特别与众不同了。这位同学背挺的笔直，既没有开光脑屏幕摸鱼，也没有和旁边同学交头接耳。豆原还仔细地多看了他一阵子，确认这位同学圆睁的眼睛不是什么神奇种族的瞌睡时假装出来的拟态。更神奇的是，明明隔着非常远的距离，对方却看起来像是能够感应到豆原的注视，还煞有介事板着脸冲豆原点了点头。不仅如此，对方还动了动嘴，不过可惜豆原只是个普通的人类，并没有什么千里眼的能力，自然也无从辨认口型。

“这家伙是什么来头啊？”豆原在心里发笑，“这得脑回路多清奇才会在开学典礼上这样搭讪台上发言人？他这难道认为这也是一种正经的交友方式么？”

但其实，豆原这回是真的冤枉了对方。M79星云的小王子是真的没有想到地球人的视力会弱到连这点距离都看不到。鹤房汐恩等了半天都没有等到豆原发来好友申请，有点不耐烦地换了个站姿，抬手解开了他早就嫌弃紧绷地不行的衬衫上第一颗扣子。

“地球人难道现在都这么傲慢了么？”被M79星云皇室一直宠爱着长大的小王子脑子里根本就没有自己给对方发好友申请这个概念，“被我拒绝的地球人好友申请加起来怕不是比他这辈子见过的人还多。要不是现在这种时候，要不是——”

鹤房又尝试改变了几个频率的声波，然而对方依旧老老实实站在台上背着枯燥的演讲稿，一点眼神都没有再给鹤房。鹤房气的眼神都更加恐怖了，头顶上的风向也有些改变。

糟糕——鹤房赶紧伸出肉乎乎的小短手捂住头顶，熊类的毛绒绒棕色半圆耳已经开始逐渐实体化了。他赶紧从随身的空间扭里取出来一瓶药剂，皱着鼻子视死如归地仰头硬是灌了进去。

“该死的，要不是为了完成成年仪式，我才不在地球这个星球多呆一秒。”

对所有的M79星云人来说，成年仪式是个很重要也很简单的东西。他们只需要学习和自己形态相似度最高的种族的生活方式就可以了。当他们完全理解了对方的文化之后，他们就自然而然地获得了自己的第二种族，身体也意味着彻底成熟。

不过在淳朴的M79星云人看来，地球人实在是一个狡诈的种族。当得知自家的小王子要去地球

完成成年仪式时，全族人民发动上下一起挑选出来了一个他们认为最靠谱的地球人，然后把有着对方坐标的定位仪塞给了鹤房。

不过事与愿违，自从M79星云小王子踏足地球开始，一系列倒霉的事情拦都拦不住地接踵而至，鹤房发自内心地觉得自己和地球简直是命中相克。先是特大豪华的皇室飞船无法在规格不够的地球表层飞船停泊处降落，逼得他时差都没有倒好，就只能迷迷糊糊地随便抓了一堆东西塞进包裹里。然后等他坐在地球大气层外部的穿梭艇上时就发现忘记把定位仪装进来了，而且种族掩饰药剂也没拿全。最后说好了要在地面接他的管家，也被第一军校严格的住宿校规给挡在了门外而被迫返回母星。最后太阳风暴竟然也来了，完全切断了他联系母星的可能。所以鹤房在穿梭艇上一觉醒来之后，就只能一脸懵逼地面对成年仪式还没开始就要失败的悲惨未来。

但是就这点挫折怎么可能打击倒憋着一股气打算干一番大事业的鹤房。成年仪式说白了不就是随便抓个地球人，然后写个观察日记么，这有什么难的。不过毕竟是坐落在地球的银河系第一军校，出于尊重当地文化，开学第一天全员都用了拟态药水或是拟态装置。鹤房一眼扫过去，竟无法分辨谁才是真正的地球人。

“冷静，要冷静，鹤房汐恩！在地球抓一个地球人的就跟拿屠龙刀砍排骨一样简单。”不过当他再次环视周围这帮同学时，心里崩溃地就跟决堤的河水一样，

“但是在跑到地球人录取率只有10%的银河系第一军校里随机抓一个都能抓到地球人，那简直就是在强求稚童用飞花片叶也要伤人一样困难啊，混蛋！”

要不是最后一次查看定位仪的时候发现对方在第一军校，鹤房可能已经分分钟退学回家了。虽然理论上讲现在马上退学，然后去校园外面找一个地球人观察也不是不可以。但是鹤房身为王子的自尊心让他无法接受自己学习的地球人不是精挑细选出来最优秀的那一个。

所以当看到豆原一成作为新生代表出现在礼堂的时候，鹤房发自内心地觉得自己终于时来运转了。

地球人，最优秀的新生，同为男性，身材也和自己差不多。

这简直就是老天送来的最佳观察样本。

唯一的缺点就是这个行走的样本一点都不识趣！

开学典礼之后已经半个月了，这个该死的人类难道生活只有机甲训练场，食堂和宿舍三点一线么！这让既吃不下地球人口味饭菜，又属于划水的艺术系，且居住在不同片区宿舍的鹤房完全找不到大块时间机会近距离接触豆原。每天中午和晚上放学后回宿舍的路途，是鹤房唯一可以观察的机会。

“那种绿色的叶子菜也就地球人能吃，我们M79星云的人根本就不会入口。”鹤房撇撇嘴看着豆原从食堂里走了出来，努力缩在豆原十米之后的一面墙的拐角，还顺手揪了片叶子挡在了眼前。鹤房之前专门跟同系的地球人混血同学问过，这是一种来自古老地球的神秘隐身术，叫做“一叶障目”。

“哼哼，就算是不依靠任何人，我还是能顺利完成计划。不愧是我！”

虽然豆原一成这个地球人观察起来实在有点难搞，但是鹤房摸了摸插在自己后腰的记录本，对自己这半个月以来的成果还是十分满意的。校园里的各种地球本土植物花卉他都已经有模有样地全部绘制了一遍，而且在围观了宿舍区域里的几场“表演”之后，鹤房自信自己连它们的用法都已经完全掌握了。

“如果想让对方哭，就送那个红玫瑰。一朵一般不会哭，9朵就会小声哭，99朵会哭的很大声，而999朵就会让对方不仅哭地更大声，还会立马扑过来。然后两个地球人就会开始用嘴巴进行的战斗。输的一方就会脸色立马泛红，甚至会要喘不上气。这真是一种好残酷的决斗啊。”想到这里，鹤房摸了摸自己的嘴巴，“可我不像L09星云跳跳蛙人一样有长舌头，感觉用嘴巴决斗没有什么胜算啊。”

但是作为M79星云的继承人，鹤房从来不是那种畏惧战斗的懦弱之辈。他觉得自己只是比较讲究谋略，直接冲过去拦下豆原根本就没有意义，难道要再记录一遍地球人震惊的蠢脸么。M78星云人作为更高文明的种族，鹤房也完全无法接受会有愚蠢的地球人污染他那充满智慧气息的好友列表。所以思来想去，鹤房觉得还是应该直接去给豆原下战书，堂堂正正地赢了对方，再收对方为小弟，然后就可以名正言顺地观察对方了。

“我也不是什么吝啬的老大。大不了之后让他从那个四人间的狭小宿舍里搬出来，分享给他我独栋宿舍楼里的一个房间也不是不可以嘛。”

鹤房在心里给自己的机智点了个赞。他向来是个行动力极强的人。当明明确了行动计划之后，他立马低下头用光脑狂敲同为艺术系被周遭人称为“半仙”的同学。

“快，帮我算一个最近的黄道吉日。”最近实在是倒霉的事情太多了，鹤房现在对运势尤为敏感。

“半仙”一大早的课全翘了，正陷入深度睡眠之中，被鹤房吵醒本就火气很大。一看对方这莫名其妙的信息，更是感觉烦躁。鹤房不知道的是，“半仙”之所以被称为半仙，根本就不是因为他会算卦，而是因为他是个顶级家里蹲熬夜大佬。古地球曾经有一种说法，能熬到早上八点才睡的通宵狼人，都是修炼到大乘级别的半仙。

“半仙”现在满心满眼的都是赶紧摆脱掉麻烦，滚回被窝睡觉，所以他就完全不走心地随口说了个脑子里印象最深的日期，也是最近他女朋友反复跟他叨叨的日期，

“2月14日吧。”

为了那保险起见，鹤房打开最近才安装好的地球电子日历准备再查看一下日期。不过当他看见2月14日，被涂成了喜庆的红色。那这看起来确实像个吉利的日子。虽然不知道为啥和它同一列上下的日子都被涂红了。但2月14日确实已经是一个最近的红色日期了。能够速战速决的事情，鹤房完全不打算再拖下去了。毕竟空间扭里的拟态药剂剩余的已经不算多了。

既然日子已经决定了，那么接下来只要把战书——红玫瑰买到手就行了。鹤房喜滋滋地大步往前走，甚至还专门在超过豆原一成的时候，停下来直直地盯着他看了一阵子，然后睁大圆滚滚的眼睛，试图以最凶恶的表情先给对手以精神上的打击，最后走之前还仔细回忆了之前在路过他人宿舍看到的景象，猛地抬手扳过豆原的脸，嘴凑上去狠狠的MUA了一大口，趁敌人不备先预先试探一下对方的实力。看到豆原傻呆呆地站着，一点反抗都没有，鹤房现在内心空前的膨胀，觉得面对这么木木的愚蠢地球人，自己简直就是必胜，

“2月14日晚上八点，湖边小树林不见不散。”

撂下这句话，鹤房一扫之前因为观察豆原进展十分不顺而形成的阴霾，特别快乐地跑走了。

“？”

豆原一成觉得今天简直就是他入校以来最魔幻的一天。在他按部就班地走进食堂之前还一切都与以往一样普通，但等他出来就被明目张胆跟着他半个月的鹤房汐恩居然直接吻了上来？！

没错，不仅鹤房汐恩一直在观察豆原一成，豆原一成也在被迫观察鹤房汐恩。在豆原看来，鹤房汐恩从来都是正大光明几乎不遮不演地跟着他，总是在他周围转悠，让他想忽略对方都不行。而且鹤房汐恩不知道为什么有一种谜之自信，觉得豆原一定不知道他是谁。

大概只有鹤房汐恩本人不觉得自己是个名人吧。他入学的第一天就凭借过于优秀的脸直接引起了全校女生的轰动。而现在毕竟已经宇宙历9012年，是个智慧生物都懂得在星际网上冲浪了。就算是因为最近爆发的太阳风暴导致与星际链接的外网断了半个月，但是校内网还是能畅通无阻的登录的。像鹤房那一系列毫不掩饰地对地球知识的空白的行为，他外星人的身份根本就像是秃子头上的跳蚤一样好认。

当然，豆原选择忽略其实地球人才是这个学校真正的少数人种。能考进银河系第一军校的地球人无一不是天才，而天才和疯子总是一线之隔。真正正常的地球人，豆原慎重思考之后认为只有自己一个。这种想法却出乎豆原意料地被所有听到的人否决，

“豆原一成这家伙就仅仅只是披着地球人皮吧！”在机甲训练课上被豆原快速解决的外星同学们哀嚎，“他根本就有着怪物级的体力和野兽般的直觉啊，老师！”

所以在开学典礼结束之后，通过校园网当天晚上他就知道那个特殊的学生是鹤房汐恩了。然后，还没等他对这个人有什么更多的想法，一声巨响就把他从睡梦中吓醒了。豆原一成头上的睡帽滑落了一半，黑色头发杂乱无章地翘着。他先是随意地揉了揉眼睛，然后就整个人石化在了床上。

门口的鹤房汐恩还维持着敲门的动作，然而门板已经碎了一地。更夸张的是这这家伙从空间扭里直接凭空拖出来一整只巨大无比的怪兽尸体，这东西一出来就直接压塌了他的床。鹤房显然也没想到会是这样，有点尴尬地揉了揉鼻子后，扔下一张写着语法完全不同的宇宙通用文的纸，就直接跑了，跑了......

后来随着豆原与外星人交流的时间久了之后，他猜测鹤房应该只是按照他们星系的习俗带着礼物想要上门交朋友，吧？不过可惜地球人宿舍的门板很明显承受不了鹤房正常力度的敲击。至于那只巨大无比怪兽尸体，豆原实在没办法处理它，只得把它送给了学校生物实验室。不过实验室的老师一看到东西就爱不释手，说是一个很稀有很难猎杀的星际生物，很有研究价值，硬是把怪兽的一对獠牙取下来要送给豆原做奖励。

取牙过程过于血腥，导致豆原因此自闭地在食堂吃了好久的素食。不过只有第一次他吃素食的时候，看见鹤房明晃晃坐在他左前方，盘子里是一模一样的绿菜。这家伙在第一口绿叶子菜塞进嘴里的时候，豆原就看见他简直是全身炸了毛，甚至头顶都冒出来了一对特别眼熟的圆耳朵。就在豆原以为鹤房会立马扔掉餐盘里的菜，冲出食堂去漱口的时候，却意外的发现对方像是忍耐着十分巨大的痛苦一样，勉强维持镇静地掏出来了一个本子，认认真真地对着这盘菜写写画画，最后还用光脑又扫描了一遍三维立体图才罢休。

在之后，只要豆原走进这个食堂，他总能看见鹤房露出牙疼的表情，一脸绝望地跑开。

这是豆原第一次觉得鹤房这个外星人还挺有趣的，顺便还决定再多吃几次素。

不过就算鹤房这个人在有趣，也不能影响豆原现在有点微妙的心情。他叹了口气，打开了校园内网，果不其然关于他和鹤房的暧昧谣言已经满天飞了。

“震惊地球人！银河系第一军校校草和艺术系男神居然是这样的关系......”

“到底是世风日下还是道德沦丧，外星人竟当街对地球人做出如此行为.......”

“李涛，机甲系扛把子和艺术系小王子终于要公开了么！”

“实名反对楼上帖子的属性。明明应该是外星BKING和纯情地球人你追我跑的爱情故事。”

“女友粉心碎太平洋，都给我进来哭！”

“【钓文豪钓大预言家】那一晚，在湖边小树林......”

.......

豆原越往下翻帖子越觉得这帮人实在是太能胡思乱想了，看来是他身为风纪委员长最近太过温和了。帖子里充满着让豆原哭笑不得的臆想，一看就知道发帖人根本就不了解鹤房汐恩。豆原可是机甲训练基地外面鞋柜里都掉出来过鹤房惊世骇俗画作的人。不过这次，他不再需要外星朋友帮助了。半个月的被迫接触下来，他觉得鹤房其实是个相当好懂的人。联想到半个月前的宿舍惨案，就能“轻易”地辨认出怪兽，送礼之类的行为。估计是对之前事故的补充说明和道歉吧。至于为什么不写信，豆原觉得鹤房不会地球文字是肯定的了，宇宙通用文字就看他冲他之前语法错误百出的那张纸就都懂了。豆原完全想象不出来大概率只精通自己星系语言的人怎么敢跨星系留学，这么莽的的行事风格让他到让他觉得还蛮亲切的。

不过说到帖子，就鹤房那画人妈都不认的画风，艺术系小王子居然还有人能叫的出来。

至于BKING，鹤房的这个人设在豆原看到他痛苦吃绿菜的时候，就已经完全碎掉了。

果然爱情是盲目的，颜值是最厚的滤镜。豆原这么一边想着，一边冷酷无情地把鞋柜里掉出来的一堆粉色信封拆开，把署名的全都认真地写了拒绝的回复信。


	2. Chapter 2

这几天的校园网连着崩了好几次，大半第一军校的学生简直是住在了吃瓜分区，各种属性的粉丝就跟不需要睡眠似的整日高强度掰头。外面关于豆原和鹤房2月14日小树林之约的盘口已经开了无数个了。虽然这帮女友粉们整日喊着哥哥上我，直男糙汉们崆峒高楼贴盖了上百页，但参与金额最大的赌局赔率特别真实地揭露了他们内心真正的想法。瞧瞧，“豆鹤父子SOLO局”的赔率可比“豆鹤啵嘴情定小树林”高太多了。更夸张的是，一直吃瓜的庄家都不看好前者，把后者的赔率调了又调，到2月14日当天甚至都要接近1赔1了。

鹤房得知这件事之后气的使劲揉了揉自己的一头卷发，不仅对自己做的大脸“豆原一成”人偶捶打了好一阵子，当天晚上就给“鹤房必将打哭豆原”又加注了重金。

“地球人果然都很愚蠢，连生殖隔离的常识都没有么。”

不过事件的另一个主人公可完全不是这么想的。

2月14日马上就到了，就算是整个校园里都躁动不安，该上的课还是要正常上的。教官站在台上严肃地讲课，蓝莹莹的屏幕光映地他看起来脸色尤其刻薄。不过底下的奇形怪状各个种族的同学根本就没人听课，全都偷偷地瞟向豆原。豆原看起来刚结束完一场体能训练课，刚洗完的头发湿漉漉地贴着脸颊，勾勒出棱角分明的下颚线。黑色的军装笔挺地贴着少年人小白杨一样挺拔的身躯，最上方的单排纽扣都被严严实实的扣死。在同学们看来，豆原丝毫没有沾染校园最近弥漫的粉红色气息，依旧还是那个冷峻犀利的学院第一优等生。

“咦，不过豆原君今天看起来好像耳朵有点红？”

“春天到了，可能是花粉过敏了吧哈哈哈。”

事实上，只有豆原一成本人知道，他现在不仅耳朵红，心脏也紧张的马上要跳出了来。他现在恨不得时间马上跳到晚上八点。今天中午放学豆原特意放慢了脚步，走走停停，四处张望，也没看到那个平时总能在墙角旁、花盆里或是天花板横梁上看见的黑色小卷毛。豆原深深地觉得今天完全没有补充到足够的“鹤房能量”，特别失落地把手里的书包扔到了地上，然后扑到床上，抱紧床头一只非常巨大的棕熊毛绒玩具，把头埋进去深深地吸了一大口。

“啊！软乎乎的毛就是天堂！”

没错！银河系第一军校机甲系扛把子的豆原一成，其实私底下是个无可救药的重度毛绒控。豆原一成对宇宙间各种毛绒绒种族的资料堪称倒背如流，甚至中学时候硬是凭着一周打两份工的努力攒到了去宇宙最大毛绒绒动物园的旅费。从很小的时候开始，豆原就立志要成为一个立派的毛绒绒生物饲养员！不过后来当他有一次网上冲浪的时候，看到了他有史以来见过的毛最柔软、最蓬松且动起来最可爱的一对耳朵后，就毫无抵抗地完全改变了人生志向。更幸福的是，开学没多久，他就看见这对耳朵在现实中出现了！

“不妙，马上要到SION酱直播时候了！”豆原立马扔开手里还抱着的玩偶，翻身下床要打开直播网站，但是下一秒他就停下了手里的动作，转而挠了挠头，“又忘记了，汐恩今晚肯定没办法直播《机甲大乱斗》了。”

“可惜，还差一天的直播间登录就可以拿到SION直播间最高等级的粉丝勋章了。啊啊啊啊拿不到那个和SION毛绒绒圆耳朵一样的勋章，太不甘心了！”

“不过如果今天顺利的话，”豆原脸有点红，有点紧张地摸了摸鼻子，“以后就可以在现实中撸到SION的耳朵了。”

鹤房汐恩很烦躁，特别特别烦躁。他一把推开游戏仓的顶盖，裸着上身坐在仓里发呆，绿色的营养液从发梢弹跳到他的锁骨，然后吻过胸口的粉果，顺着性感结实的腹肌一路下滑，最后隐没入黑色的阴影之中。最近这半个月以来，他登陆《机甲大乱斗》这个游戏的次数直线飙升。鹤房本来就不是学艺术的那块料，反倒是机甲战斗在行的不得了，不仅是星际直播游戏频道的当家主播，在《机甲大乱斗》这游戏上也是个超级闪耀的明星玩家。

受限于M79星云王室成员肖像使用法规的限制，鹤房不能在任何平台上未经宫内省允许使用自己的私人形象。不过处于反抗期的幼年鹤房怎么可能就这么老老实实地守规矩，不能有名有姓地展露自己的帅气和实力根本就是无法接受的。苦思冥想之后，鹤房在一众损友的建议下，选择了不露脸但是露耳朵的机位直播。

“太天才了，不愧是我！”

“豆柴那家伙今天居然还没有上线，”鹤房拿毛巾随便擦了擦身子，“除他之外这游戏一个能打的都没有，真无聊。”

麻美是豆不是汪，是鹤房唯一在自己粉丝群里面加了好友的玩家。在他看来，豆柴这家伙和其他只追求娱乐放松的人不一样，他是真的和自己一样立志在现实里也成为保护大家的机甲战士。毕竟每次对打的时候，鹤房都能感觉到对方特别热情专注的目光。不过要是粉丝们知道鹤房是这么看豆柴的，怕不是要冲上去抓住他的肩膀拼命摇醒他，

主播你醒醒！豆柴他哪里是关注你开机甲的技术，分明就只是馋你毛绒绒的耳朵！他下贱！

不过第一次网上面基的时候，麻美就给鹤房留下了很糟糕的印象。一见面，对方不仅是个学人精，脸上居然打着和自己同款马赛克，还纵容豆柴虚拟管家就直接扑到了鹤房身上，疯狂舔自己的圆耳朵。气的鹤房就算是再欣赏对方的机甲技术，也拒绝好好叫他的名字。

“必须要给这家伙一点惩罚，让他认识到不能见个人就放任虚拟管家去舔别人的耳朵!”

思绪回笼，鹤房随手拿了件粉丝背心套上，再松松垮垮地披了件黑底白纹的外套就准备出门了。学校湖边小树林那地方每到晚上人向来都非常多，因此鹤房十分中意选这个地方开始自己的第一场胜利。

“要好好地给其他种族看看，M79星云人才是宇宙中最厉害的种族。”

不过当鹤房脚步带风走到小树林时，却发现今天那里表面上看起来“空无一人”，旁边低矮的灌木丛中却藏了不少人，发出窸窸窣窣地议论声，时不时还有特别魔性的女性笑声。更出乎意料的是，豆原一成已经等在那里了。这个在他眼里土土的豆原，今晚看起来格外容光焕发。黑发被发胶牢牢地梳了上去，露出宽阔干净的额头，古龙水味道重的隔着十米远鹤房都觉得呛得不行。更别提擦的闪闪发亮的皮鞋和军装纽扣，鹤房觉得今晚的豆原看起来简直是在发光。

“我，”

鹤房用行动打断了豆原要说的话，从空间扭里掏出一支红玫瑰当头砸到了豆原脸上。灌木丛里的瞬间爆发出了欢呼声，鹤房看着眼前的豆原居然冒出了欣喜的表情。

？？？？

“不对不对，一定是哪里出现了问题。”鹤房仔细回忆之前看到的“表演”，“一枝玫瑰好像确实不能让地球人哭出来。”

鹤房手上动作不停，又掏出来8朵的玫瑰扔给豆原，然而豆原还是丝毫没有哭泣的迹象，连眼眶都不带红的。

“？？？你们地球人是怎么回事？”看着眼前有点超出预料的发展，鹤房有点慌了，但他还是试图绷紧脸部肌肉让自己看起来没那么紧张，“不愧是我挑中的最优秀的地球人，豆原一成果然厉害。”

鹤房决定放弃像对付普通地球人那样循序渐进的计划，转而选择要像父亲教导的狩猎最凶猛的野兽一样，竭尽全力一击制胜！

999朵玫瑰玫瑰凭空出现，一瞬间完完全全把豆原淹没。鹤房一把拨开眼前飘散的花瓣，乘胜追击地揽上豆原的脖子，直直地撞上豆原的嘴。鹤房伸出柔软的舌头，在豆原嘴唇外反复摩擦，努力想要撬开对方的唇舌。为了转移豆原的注意力好让自己的舌头尽快进去，鹤房凭着本能用手摩挲着豆原的脖颈，略长的鬓角刘海随着嘴唇移动的方向有一下没一下地扫过豆原简直要烧起来的耳垂。

“嗯？”

长时间没法进入，鹤房下意识疑惑地发出特别可爱的鼻音。他稍稍抬起眼皮，想要看看眼前这个愚蠢的地球人到底怎么了。然而下一秒，鹤房的瞳孔猛缩——

豆原伸出跟他耳垂一样热的双手捧住了鹤房的脸。长满茧子的手在鹤房细嫩的脸上涩情地滑动，激地鹤房不受控制地噌地冒出来两只毛绒绒的圆耳朵。鹤房攻略了很久的壁垒终于松动了，但这并不意味着他胜利了，而是豆原已经摆好了“请君入瓮”的阵势。豆原强硬地拉住鹤房的唇舌，带着对方在自己温润的口腔内跳舞。鹤房呼吸有些急促，外星人的直觉疯狂报警，不会换气的笨拙让他现在只想离开这种濒临窒息的糟糕境况。但豆原却坏心的不想让12点的辛杜瑞拉回家——

砰——

鹤房手上用力，猛地要推开豆原。但豆原却并不打算让他得逞，一把捏住了鹤房最柔软也是最敏感的头上圆耳。

这种触感！这是天堂吧！

豆原感受着手下耳朵处绒毛的蓬松，心情更加高昂，唇齿间的战斗更是趁胜追击，细腻温柔地舔过鹤房口腔内每一寸，直到鹤房看起来真的要窒息了，才不舍地拉出拉出一道银丝，离开这个温柔乡。

鹤房大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，脸上泛起的潮红根本就褪不下去。

可恶，我竟然输给了个地球人！可恶！

鹤房大力地用手擦自己的嘴唇，反而把本就水润润的唇擦拭地越发红润可口。即使是如此狼狈的时候，BKING的本能让鹤房绝不会落荒而逃。

“可恶，之前逃跑了一次已经够丢脸了。这次不管怎么说，”鹤房站直了身子，撩了一把汗湿的头发，依仗着微弱的身高优势，试图在气势上不落下风，“我要坦率地接受失败。不管这家伙提什么愿望，我都会满足他。”

豆原看着鹤房被生理泪水浸红的眼眶和晶莹的唇，心里有点后悔刚才是不是欺负鹤房欺负地有点太狠，明明他已经很温柔了。他打算跟鹤房道个歉，给他好好解释一下玫瑰花的真正含义。他虽然前几天就认出来鹤房就是他喜欢了很久的主播SION，但他也不会趁着鹤房什么都不懂就将错就错地强迫对方成为男朋友。如果鹤房愿意原谅他，那他再郑重地告白一次。然而纵使豆原在心里想的好好的，一抬头看见鹤房表面虽故作平静，但头上的耳朵却一直不安地晃来晃去。豆原瞬间觉得自己的理智也已经跟着绒毛一起左右摇摆，岌岌可危，嘴上不自觉地就说出了自己心声，

“我能每天都揉到你的绒毛耳朵么？”

“？！”

不管鹤房再怎么抗拒，认为豆原是个试图撸秃他耳朵毛的变态地球人，当天晚上，豆原一成还是成功的搬进了鹤房的宿舍。

“X年X月X日，地球人观察日记。

今天外星食堂的饭菜闻起来好香啊，但是不行，我还是得去地球食堂看看有没有没见过的肉类。

地球人情绪管控能力真的好差啊。我就坐在食堂喝奶咖时一不小心留了奶胡子，她们都能在旁边KIAKIA的尖叫。哼，还是我们M79星云人处变不惊。

可恶，今天在宿舍又被豆原抓住了，揉了10分钟耳朵。这家伙到底是怎么知道我一回来就躺进了游戏仓的？”

“X年X月X+1日，地球人观察日记。

红绕肉可真好吃啊。

地球的天气真好玩，白天好热，晚上还挺冷的。跟一直恒温的M79星云还真的不太一样。晚上的时候下了一阵子雨，我把早都买好了的小花伞拿了出来。结果周围地球人的眼神都好奇怪。为什么他们不打伞而是拉起帽子呢？

可恶，怎么一出门，伞骨就直接被风吹折了。豆原这家伙还在旁边偷笑，就算他之后借给我帽子，我也绝不原谅他。

今天多喝两份拟态药剂，就算豆原再怎么做鬼脸，我也要绷住不露出耳朵让他揉。

（后附大大的红字）拟态药剂的质量太差了，可恶！！！！”

“X年X月X+2日，地球人观察日记。

今天天气不好，云层太厚，看不见太阳。不过珍珠奶茶真好喝。

晚上放学回去的路上被一个女生拦下了，看在是地球人的份上我停下来了。结果她没头没尾的来了一句，今晚月色真美，就不再说话了。但今天根本就看不见月亮，地球人真奇怪。我绕过了那个妹子直接走了，但是豆原的脸色为甚么有点不好。

不管了，反正豆原不开心我就开心。要是他今天晚上能不做全素宴就更好了。”

“X年X月X+3日，地球人观察日记

今天早上洗漱的时候撞到了豆原，这家伙看起来有点奇怪。上厕所的时候遮遮掩掩的，我觉得有些不对劲，悄悄地溜进了他房间。

嚯！原来地球人十八岁了还会尿床是嘛！我得赶紧记下来这个地球人知识。

晚上洗完澡之后，豆原说他们地球有一种独特的按摩耳朵的手法。呵，以为我看不出来他就是想趁机揉我耳朵嘛。M79星云的男子汉当然是选择他一靠过来就直接把他过肩摔出啊！”

“X年X月X+4日，地球人观察日记。

我终于收复了豆原做的第一个地球人小弟。洗完澡之后不用自己举着吹风机吹毛真轻松。

就是豆原用毛巾擦耳朵的手法有点太生疏了，比我自己吹毛时间还长！还需要日后调教！”

......

台灯下，鹤房一边吃着豆原削好的苹果，一边翻阅自己之前记录的地球人观察日记，想要温习一下地球人的生活习俗。等等，为什么后面就再也没有其他地球人了，怎么全是豆原豆原豆原！！

！！！！

鹤房耳朵上的毛炸开了。


	3. Chapter 3

2月14日的风波之后，校园里很快就又传出了新的流言。

现在无论豆原走在校园的哪里，都能听见周围很多女生在窃窃私语。一次两次豆原还觉得或许是错觉，但是碰到的次数多了，即使是自持冷静成熟的他也忍不住想要知道她们在讲什么。不过每当他刚要走过去问问，女生们就要么立马闭口不言，要么就四散而去。

“不过，虽然我听不到，但是随便想想也知道肯定在讲我和鹤房有关的事。”豆原倒也不觉得很困扰，反而还觉得是个逗弄鹤房变脸的好机会，“以鹤房的外星人耳力应该是没问题的，放学之后去问问他应该也能得到答案。那家伙啊，私底下根本就藏不住情绪。”

自从住到一起之后，鹤房倒是不再试图展开拙劣的跟踪了。不仅如此，鹤房似乎最近在忙些什么，每天晚上一直把自己关在宿舍的地下室里。豆原已经有些日子没有好好跟鹤房说过话了，只有在白天出门的时候能看到顶着重重黑眼圈的鹤房上楼补觉。

不过豆原倒也不是什么恋爱中的小女生，并不强求非要每天和鹤房泡在一起。何况除了喜欢的对象正好是个雄性生物以外，豆原和其他直男毫无区别的脑回路也让他做不出来什么腻歪牙酸的事。

“好吧，”豆原一边推开宿舍里机甲模拟训练室的门，一边有点无奈的想，“严格来讲鹤房那家伙还没有和我谈恋爱。”

在豆原看来最近鹤房的行踪有点神秘莫测，不过在鹤房和校园内大多数积极吃瓜的群众看来，豆原的行踪简直是清晰无比。

“啧啧，豆原绝对是被金屋藏娇了。”

“瞎说，你看鹤房最近的黑眼圈，那必然是豆原晚上太努力了。”

不过要是豆原知道最近的流言都是这些，那他一定要大呼冤枉。鹤房的这个独栋宿舍楼里的健身器材、机甲模拟系统以及水疗解压室都要比学校公用的质量高太多了。豆原这个笨蛋直男现在纯粹是沉迷训练不可自拔。

鹤房扔掉了手里的扳手，又拔掉连接在眼前绿色机甲上的一堆管子，满意地脱掉满是油污的手套。总算是把转到机甲系最后的一个要求满足了，鹤房一想到终于可以摆脱跟听天书似的艺术系课程，兴奋的跑上楼梯，恨不得下一秒就把申请交到学院办。他把扣在眼睛上的黄色护目镜胡乱地往头上一推，用挽到肘部以上的袖边随意地蹭了蹭额头上的汗，连背带工装裤滑落了一条带子都不管了。

豆原一走出机甲训练室的门就正撞上这只脏兮兮的小熊。鹤房异常兴奋的状态让他感觉有点奇怪，不过还没等他发问，鹤房反而眼睛闪闪发亮地先声夺人了，

“走走走，我们马上去机甲实战场练练。”

“？”豆原有点不知道该对鹤房跳脱的话做出什么反应，但他还是老老实实地在光脑上点了点，展示给鹤房看，“今晚实战场地都被机甲系学生优先预定完了。”

“这样啊。”鹤房兴奋的心情消散了一半，头上毛绒绒的耳朵都失落地耷拉了下来。但他面上还是强打着精神，绝不露怯地说，“算了，明天我也是机甲系正式学生了。”

豆原就是见不得鹤房现在这种明明很失落却还要绷着BKING表情的样子，伸手大力地揉了揉鹤房的圆耳朵。果不其然鹤房的注意力马上就转移了，一把推开头上那只不安分的爪子。

“快去洗洗吧，小脏熊！”

“我不脏！我这，我这就是有点灰而已。”鹤房格外倔强地反驳，但脚下还是特别实诚地往浴室走。不过就在他跟豆原擦肩而过的时候，他鼻子动了动，又抬手闻了闻自己的胳膊，感觉有点不对，

“站住，豆原！你怎么闻起来我和一个味道！你是不是偷偷用我身体乳了！”

“？？明明最近是你一直在用我的身体乳！讲点道理啊，汐恩。”

“胡说，我怎么可能搞混。”

“你是不会搞混，但你自己上瓶身体乳用完了之后就一直没再买新的了啊。准确来讲，现在浴室里只有我的身体乳。”

鹤房突然想起来自己最近一直沉迷维修自己好久没用的机甲，好像确实很久没有去采购了。之前一个人住的时候，没有东西用了自然就会被迫去买。现在有了豆原这个细心的同居人了之后，好像自己就再也没有买过东西了。他心里觉着冤枉豆原有点不好意思，脸也特别实诚地立马就泛上了红，但BKING的本能还是让他露出了“一切都在我计划之中”的表情。

“我这是最近在展开地球人身体乳品味的课题研究。”，鹤房还记着豆原刚才说他脏的仇，特别坏心地把胳膊上粘上的油污蹭到了豆原脸上，趁豆原要追着他揍之前赶紧往浴室跑。“你看，你也脏的要命！”

不过鹤房没得意多久，当他冲完身体想要去放松一下身体肌肉时，一拉开桑拿房的门就发现豆原已经就围着一条毛巾坐在那里了。豆原的胸肌被蒸汽熏的通红，肌肉紧实、线条优美的胴体笼罩着一层性感的水光。

原本豆原是仰头靠着墙闭目养神，脑子也跟着身体肌肉一起放松。当他听到门口有些动静时，便也只是懒洋洋地掀了掀狭长的眼皮，不带任何感情地扫了鹤房一眼。鹤房从来没见过这么性感随意又仿佛是荷尔蒙成精了的豆原，直接呆立在门口。

“不进来么？”豆原的嗓子仿佛也被满天的水汽熏着了，声线比平时更加低沉沙哑，“把门关上吧。”

如果是平时听到豆原这种命令式的口气，鹤房早都要跳起来打爆他的头了。不过现在，鹤房仿佛是被下了蛊，条件反射地依着他的命令关上了门，还有些紧张地同手同脚地走去在豆原身边坐下了。刚经过了几个小时的高强度机甲模拟训练，豆原是真的很累了。他整个人下意识地就选择了身体最舒服也是最舒展的姿势，两臂一左一右地完全展开。因此在鹤房坐下来之后，看起来就像是被豆原揽住了身子。

接着又是长时间的静默。豆原是真的累的不想说话，而鹤房则是已经无心说话了。桑拿房里光线十分昏暗，只有角落里矿物石烧起来发出点点红光。不知为何，鹤房突然感觉心跳有点快。

“冷静，这只是身处湿蒸桑拿房里的自然生理反应。不要胡思乱想。”鹤房在心里默默地给自己说，但是眼睛却控制不住地往旁边人身上瞟，目光从汗津津的黑发开始一路看到对方腹部从毛巾下不老实地窜出的几根同样湿漉漉的毛发。

咕噜——

鹤房下意识地咽了下口水。

“冷静，喉咙干渴也是在桑拿房里待久了的正常生理反应。不要胡思乱想啊啊啊啊！豆原就只是一个除了吻技很好腹肌很棒脸很帅气机甲技术特别好之外简直一无是处的地球人而已。”

就在这时，豆原突然又睁开了眼睛，直接抓包了正偷偷瞧他的鹤房。

“你还好么？”豆原看着明明进桑拿房时间比他还晚却已经从头红到了脚的鹤房，又想了想之前很多在桑拿房里热昏迷的惨案，便凑过去想要扶鹤房出去。

鹤房看着豆原越靠越近，近到连对方的心跳声都能听见。比平时略粗的喘气声在耳边环绕，炽热的鼻息有一下没一下地敲打在脸颊。鹤房勉勉强强地维持着岌岌可危的理智，想要拒绝豆原马上要贴到他皮肤上的手，

“我，我很好。”

但是豆原看着他比刚才更红的脸和快的出奇的心跳声，觉得鹤房现在真的很危险，怀疑他已经不知道自己在说什么了。于是他决定无视鹤房的拒绝，先强硬地揽上了对方的腰，先把他扶出去再说。

豆原略显粗糙的手摸到了鹤房光滑细腻的腰，然后把热量传递过来的一瞬间，鹤房脑子里理智的那根弦就彻底就绷断了。在豆原要拉他站起来的时候，鹤房伸手拽掉了豆原身上的毛巾。

！！！！！

豆原特别震惊地低头，却看见了对方水汪汪又十分迷离的眼睛。他确信了，这家伙现在果然已经没有理智了，绝对是完全地被熏昏过去了。不过还是那句话，直到鹤房真的喜欢上他之前，豆原是绝对不会去占鹤房的便宜的。他顾不上腰间掉了的毛巾，不顾鹤房的挣扎，强硬地打横抱起他，直接一脚踹开桑拿房的门。

鹤房一个劲儿地往豆原胸前钻，毛绒绒地小卷毛和毛茸茸的耳朵都轻轻柔柔地在豆原的胸口蹭。不仅如此，鹤房还小声嘟囔着“味道好香”之类的话。豆原真的是忍的胳膊上青筋都暴起了。从桑拿房到浴室这不到一分钟的路，豆原觉得简直是度日如年。就在他好不容易把鹤房扔进浴缸里，觉得可以功成身退的时候，就听见鹤房先是特别愤慨地嘟囔里一句，“不公平！”，然后又含含糊糊地说到，

“好大啊，一成。”

“你真的是什么时候都在争强好胜！”，豆原现在气的咬牙切齿，“你说我现在这么大到底是拜谁所赐！”

豆原现在觉得绝对不能就这么轻易放过这家伙了，起码要给这家伙留点惩罚。他想了想，也跨进了浴缸。

“出去！出去！太挤了！”

豆原抓住鹤房乱挥的胳膊，把一只压到头顶，然后拽着另一只手往下摸。突然摸到了过于热的东西，鹤房惊地就要跳起来，一直迷迷糊糊的脑子也开始有点清醒。但是豆原铁了心的打算今天给他留点教训，便毫不留情地把全身重量压了下去。

豆原轻轻地啜了一口鹤房的唇之后，就开始学着鹤房之前偷看他的路线，在鹤房的身上往下亲。

鹤房这时候也意识到刚才自己的偷看其实豆原从头到尾都知道，这时候又羞又窘。或许是新鲜空气呼吸的多了，此时他也恢复了理智，下意识地就要推开豆原。不过考虑到豆原地球人的身体素质以及半个月前碎掉的门，鹤房又有点犹豫了，不知道多大力道比较好，一时之间竟停下了反抗。

不过无论鹤房清醒了还是没清醒，豆原都没打算上本垒。最后在鹤房身上留了足够多的痕迹之后，便也很干脆的放开他了。他打开了花洒，仔仔细细地清理着两人的身体，最后还专门把用了大半瓶的身体乳拧开盖子往鹤房的眼前晃了晃，

“你身上味道早都和我一样大半个月了。”

原本以为因为桑拿房的事自己会失眠，结果莫名其妙地鹤房还是睡了个好觉，第二天神采翼翼地去机甲系报道。

“哈哈，居然有艺术系的家伙要转机甲系。我们机甲系可不管你有多少妹子喜欢，绝不留手的。”

“就是，健身房练出来的肌肉上战场可一点都不够看的。”

“你小子最好想清楚，我们机甲系可是看拳头说话的。就算你是豆原的人，我们也不会放水的。”

一大早就有一堆机甲系的刺头围着鹤房叽叽喳喳，他昨天被豆原耍了还攒着一肚子气，正愁没有沙包来让他发泄。于是鹤房也不废话，直接在光脑上预定了今天放学之后的机甲实战场地，然后发邀请给这几个家伙。

“有胆子就来练练！光会嘴巴上说说，算什么东西。”

等到豆原过了几个小时被友人告知了这个约架之后，并没如友人所预料的露出担心的表情，反而笑了。友人有些费解，不过豆原倒是很干脆地说，

“瞧着吧，那几个一起上都不是汐恩的对手。”

知道豆原说话向来都很实诚，友人反而更惊讶了。那几个家伙虽然人品差了点，但真一起上水平绝不差的。第一军校机甲系能百分百打过他们合力围剿的，可能也就豆原自己了吧。

“鹤房要是这么厉害，那你和他谁更强呢？”

“《机甲大乱斗》那种拼精神速度的虚拟机甲战我打不过他。”，豆原笑了笑，“不过机甲实操就不一定了。”

“走吧，现在围观的人肯定很多，去晚了就没得看了。”

真的就像豆原说的一样，围观还是得要早来。那几个家伙对鹤房毫无了解，也没怎么准备。鹤房用着学校统一的标准机甲几分钟就把他们都扔出了场外。不过预定场地的时间还有好久，就在鹤房兴致缺缺地准备离开的时候，眼尖地在观众席上看见了豆原。

好啊，让他生气的正主来了。而且一直听人吹豆原是第一军校机甲系的首席，他还真的想亲自试试豆原的成色。

“one on one，来不来？”鹤房冲着豆原挑衅地挑了挑眉，把豆原的ID拖进了场子准许进入的名单里。

豆原没说话，直接手撑着场边的栏杆，翻进了场地。他单手解开向来扣得严严实实的军装扣子，看都不看地直接把外套扔在了场边，露出了其他同学们从来没有见过的好胜欲和野性。

火焰般颜色的机甲被送进了场内。而鹤房也从学校标配的普通机甲里跳了出来，没有跟豆原一样从机甲背后放出的梯子里进入驾驶室，而是脚一蹬地，顺着自己绿色机甲的胳膊几个跳跃就冲进了机甲室。

豆原和鹤房的战斗从开始就火花四溅。没有丝毫的试探，从第一次冲撞两个人就直接把马力开到最大。光弹咆哮着从火焰巨人的炮口里冲出，角度十分刁钻地想要打碎敌人的钢铁关节。但绿色的机甲只微微扭身避开最要紧的一些枪弹，根本不在意其他细小的擦伤，依旧坚持地往前冲。鹤房右手的激光剑功率开到最大，嗡鸣声震得场边的观众耳痛，左手同样辅以远距离火力压制，弹药的威力不比对面，但是射速却要更快。因此，在观众看来，豆原在试图拉开距离防守反击，而鹤房占据主动权步步紧逼。

当——

鹤房终于操纵着机甲冲到了豆原的眼前，他丢掉手里的枪，双手握住剑的把手，当头就要冲豆原劈下。不过豆原此时却出乎意料地突然蹲下，手里一直握着的比其他炮还要巨大的武器此时却出乎预料的变了形。

！！！

看到对方武器变形的那一刹那，鹤房就立马后撤，想要拉开距离。然而却还是晚了一步，豆原手里的武器发射出一堆小巧纤薄却更加锋利的飞刀，乘着极强的推动力，以几乎是贴着鹤房机体的距离发射了出去。在鹤房的剑落下来之前，不仅把鹤房原本不在意的机体磨损处完全切断，还破坏了几个关键的机体关节连接处。

实战场地立马检测到鹤房的机体破损值已经掉到了相当危险的程度，立马把鹤房还要乱动的机甲控制住。

“原来是你！”鹤房从驾驶室跳了出来，特别震惊地冲豆原吼，“豆柴你居然是地球人！”

豆原手上的那把会变形的武器严格来说还是个半成品，在真正的战场上鹤房的机甲其实还是可以继续作战的。以命相搏的情况下，豆原不一定能算赢。但这个半成品，其实有不少是来自鹤房的点子，可以算是豆原和鹤房两个人智慧拼在一起的结晶。只是鹤房之前觉得豆柴非常强，从不觉得会是他一直觉得很弱的地球人，所以在切磋的一开始没有认出来。

现在鹤房的心情十分混乱，“豆柴和豆原是同一个人”的事实让他一时不知如何面对豆原。豆柴是他在网上相处了很多年的好友，也是他唯一认可的对手。而豆原则可以算是自己的追求者，也是自己学习生活习惯的地球人，会对他成年之后形成的成熟躯体留下影响的人。如果豆原只是豆原，那他应该还是会果断拒绝。但，当豆原是豆柴的时候，

“该死的，半个多月过去了，”鹤房有点生气地想，“他难道不能再表白一次么！”

豆原作为一个脑回路和普通直男没有什么区别的粗线条男子，他现在很茫然。他是真的不知道鹤房现在是生气还是不生气。自从切磋完，鹤房就把自己关在房间里三个小时了，也没有回复自己光脑发的一堆消息。

他看了看陪伴着自己参加过大大小小一堆比赛的机甲，叹气道，

“老伙计，这回你可能是要害惨我了。”

机甲不高兴地闪了闪红光，表示抗议。

“算了，你这也不是第一次了。之前你这AI在星网虚拟社区里做我的虚拟管家时，就已经闯了一次祸了。”豆原拍了拍机甲的盖子，目光扫视了了眼前老搭档火红的涂装，突然脑子里灵光一闪，“我想，我们可能还有一次弥补的机会。”

当当——

鹤房感觉自己的窗户好像被人敲了敲。虽然这么高的位置应该不会有人敲，但他还是决定过去看看到底是谁那么不识趣。他拉开窗帘一看，眼前出现了熟悉的一只火红色手掌。鹤房看了一眼就要把窗帘拉上，然后就听见一个有点耳熟的AI声音，

“别别！”AI急地仿佛要掉眼泪，“我发现了一条可以从校园里溜出去的小路，你不是想从封闭式住宿的第一军校溜出去很久了嘛！趁还没人发现，快上来，我带你出去。”

鹤房确实是挺想出去的，他的拟态药剂喝完了，受太阳风暴影响在校园里连接外网的信号太差了。他需要出去找到地球直连星际外网的实体基站去给母星发个消息让他们送来。

“好吧。”鹤房勉勉强强的同意了，不过他拒绝跟妹子一样坐在机甲手心里被带出去。他推开窗户，直接从高处跳下来，就在AI的惊呼声中，他稳稳地落在自己才修复好的绿色机甲上，帅气地翻进了驾驶室。

“带路吧。”鹤房特别帅气地升空，踹了被鹤房如此不懂浪漫的行为而惊呆在原地的红色机甲一脚。

鹤房跟着红色机甲在璀璨的星夜下往前飞，飞过沉静无波的湖泊，越过川流不息的小河，穿过叽叽喳喳的鸟群，跨过军校高高耸立的围墙，拂过青翠繁茂的百年冬青，最后在一片火红的花海下见到了豆原。

豆原紧张地拿手帕擦了擦的自己的汗，看到鹤房从机甲下跳了下来，赶紧把手帕塞进了裤兜。手心的汗浸湿了兜里的纸团。

“谢谢。”对地球好不熟悉的鹤房看在豆原这也算是帮了他一把的份上，还是挺诚恳地道了谢，“没别的事的话，我就抓紧时间去信号站了。”

“有事！”豆原和AI一同喊出声。

“你，你觉得刚才飞过来的景色好看么。”

“？”鹤房有点差异，但还是如实回答了对方的问题，“还行吧，挺好看的。”

豆原就像是吃了定心丸一样，原本紧张的表情突然就放松了。只见他突然从背后掏出了一枝玫瑰，单膝跪下，认真地看着鹤房，

“那你愿意和我一起去探索地球北大路最深的湖泊，一起去看南大陆冬季用不冰冻的河流，一起去听东大路夜莺们最婉转的歌喉，一起去攀爬西大陆最险峻的悬崖？我发誓我对你的爱比冬青的绿叶还要长青，比999朵火玫瑰聚在一起的红还要热烈。”

“你愿意做我的男朋友么，汐恩！”

鹤房汐恩这回终于明白地球人红玫瑰的真正用途了。即使是一朵，也能让他这个M79星云人哭的比地球人还要大声。

“真是拿你没有办法”，鹤房不等豆原把玫瑰递到手，反而自己先一把抢过来，像是一点反悔的机会都不给豆原，“我愿意。”

后记

当天晚上鹤房就联系上了母星，很幸运的得知自家的管家返回飞船之后发现自家小王子忘记带了很多东西之后，立马火速赶回地球待命。鹤房这边一发出要见面的请求，两个小时之后，管家就气喘吁吁地赶了过来，看见鹤房和豆原在这里等他的时候，倒还挺开心的笑着对鹤房说，

“我还以为您嫌弃资料字多，没看过我们给您挑选的地球人观察样本。王子您真的是长大了，看您学习的进展如此顺利，我也放心多了。”

“？？？？？”鹤房当然是没有看过那些资料，当时父皇给他的时候，他想着反正地球人愚蠢而且又有定位仪辅助，便完全没打算提前做些准备。他本来以为只是豆原和他父亲联合起来耍他，却发现豆原也一脸问号。

“你们是怎么挑中豆原的，这家伙看起来就不像是有钱去M79玩的样子。”

“他不就是您网上玩的最好的‘麻美是豆不是汪’嘛。宫内省其实是有一直关注您的社交账号的。”管家了然地笑笑，“而且我们看过他社交平台上发的去宇宙第一动物园参观的照片。他是真心喜欢毛绒绒的生物。所以我们觉得，他一定会将您的第一种族和第二种族的身体特征都照顾的很好的。”

可不是照顾的很好，鹤房在心里腹诽，马上你家王子就要被他照顾到床上去了。


End file.
